Diver (ending)
, performed by KANA-BOON, is the ending theme of Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Lyrics Rōmaji Itsu datte, ima datte, Bokura wa chanto mi o musunde Ima datte, tobitatte iku Kyō mo higanoboru to, ippo fumidasu Kinō no jibun to wa chigau hazunanoni na Doshite kidzuite kurenai ndarou Tsunotta fuman ga kokoronouchi de uzuku Mita koto nai mono bakaride mo Kiita koto nai mono bakaride mo Kono aoi me ni utsuru no wa... Itsu datte ima datte touku mukou hashiru kage Boku datte tada matte iru wake janai kara Itsu datte ima datte bokura wa chanto mi wo musunde Ima datte tobitatte iku Mitome raretai to jidanda fun deta nda Kotobanidekinai kuyashi-sa ga soko ni aru tsuyokunaritai to negaeba negau hodo Karamawari shite shimau Tsuyo gatte tsuyo gatte Kowaimonoshirazu datte Mata waratte gomakashite Hon'ne wa ienai mama Iya ni natte iradatte Umaku dekinai jibun ga ite Dame datte tachidomatte shimau Dokyō mō nai kuse ni Makezugiraide mata Namida koboshite kono hatenai Fuan to kattō no uzumaki no naka Itsunomanika hi ga kure teta Ame datte kaze datte Ukenagara tsudzurinde iku Iku boku datte yareru tte Tobikonde ike Itsu datte ima datte Bokura wa chanto mi o musunde Ima datte tobitatta Sugata ga mieru ka na Do kore datte yabure datte Hoshikatta monodatta Ima wa koko ni aru no sa Kanji いつだって今だって 僕らはちゃんと実を結んで 今だって飛び立って行く 今日も日が昇ると一歩踏み出す 昨日の自分とは違うはずなのにな どうして気づいてくれないんだろう 募った不満が心の中でうずく 見た事ないものばかりでも 聞いた事ないものばかりでも この青い目に映るのは いつだって今だって遠く向こう走る影 僕だってただ待っているわけじゃないから いつだって今だって僕らはちゃんと実を結んで 今だって飛び立って行く 認められたいと地団駄踏んでたんだ 言葉にできない悔しさがそこにある 強くなりたいと願えば願うほど 空回りしてしまう 強がって強がって 怖いもの知らずだって また笑って誤魔化して 本音は言えないまま 嫌になって苛立ってう まくできない自分がいて ダメだって立ち止まってしまう 度胸もうないくせに 負けず嫌いでまた 涙こぼしてこの果てない 不安と葛藤の渦巻きの中 いつの間にか日が暮れてた 雨だって風だって 受けながら綴んでいく 僕だってやれるって 飛び込んで行け いつだって今だって 僕らはちゃんと実を結んで 今だって飛びだった 姿が見えるかな どこれだって敗れだって 欲しかったものだった 今はここにあるのさ English Any time, even now, We’re steadily bearing fruit, Even now, we’re leaping up and taking off. As the sun rises again today, I take a step forwards. Even though I should be different from yesterday, Why don’t you recognise that? Violent dissatisfaction swirls around inside my heart Even though there are so many things I’ve never seen, So many things I’ve never heard, The thing that’s reflected in my blue eyes is… Any time, even now, your shadow that’s running far ahead of me, Hey, I don’t have any intentions of just waiting around! So any time, even now, we’re steadily bearing fruit, Even now, we’re leaping up and taking off. Wanting to be acknowledged, I stomped my feet in frustration, There’s something vexing that I can’t put into words. As much as I wished and wished to become stronger, I ended up spinning my wheels without moving forwards. I acted tough, acted tough some more, said there was nothing that scared me. I laughed and glossed it over, kept being unable to say the truth, I got surly, I got irritated, I couldn’t do anything right, I said it was useless, and ground to a halt. Even though I didn’t have have anymore courage, I kept hating to lose, tears falling again, Inside this whirlpool of endless anxiety and discord, I wonder when it happened, when did the day go dark? Even if it’s rain, even if it’s wind, I’ll take it all and keep moving forwards, I can do it, I’ll say, and dive in! Any time, even now, We’re steadily bearing fruit, Even now, we’ve taken off flying. Can you see my figure, I wonder? Although worn out and dirty, This was the thing that I had wanted, Right now, see, it’s right here. Trivia * This is the second song by KANA-BOON in the Naruto media. The first being "Silhouette". Category:Songs